


Can you still play?

by thisisnotourlasthunt



Series: Home is where (found) family is [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Fluff, Friendship, Give it a chance will you?, How Do I Tag, Kevin appreciation, M/M, Riko Moriyama is an Asshole, These boys need to heal, a tiny little bit of andreil, but its mostly kevin and Neil, just a bit, kevneil, these boys deserve the world, yes they are like brothers cant change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotourlasthunt/pseuds/thisisnotourlasthunt
Summary: “Can you still play?”asked Kevin and Neil could see how Andrew was about to say something at Kevin, like threaten him or tell him to shut up, but before he even had the chance to, Neil carefully placed his hand above Andrew’s, not exactly touching, and turned towards Kevin.“I can still play,” he affirmed Neil with a tiny smile which Kevin replied with one of his own. “Probably not the rest of this game, but I’ll be able to on the next. Just, don’t fuck up.”Many people didn’t understand Kevin’s reasons, many of them would say he was an exy addict because his line of thought was mostly exy, but Neil knew better.Kevin and Neil's friendship is so underrated so I wrote this!
Relationships: Kevin Day & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day & Neil Josten, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Home is where (found) family is [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991581
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Can you still play?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I started writing this cause in many fanfics Kevin is written as an alcoholic jerk that only cares about exy, but people don't really see into the small things he does, like ask "Can you still play" or stuff like that soooo I wrote this instead of going to bed. Besides, Kevin's and Neil's friendship is a bit underrated, and I think that Matt is Neil's best friend, but Kevin is like a brother. sooooo yeahhhh have fun reading!
> 
> I think there are no warnings but if there are, let me know.
> 
> Also, I have no beta so if there is any mistake, please let me know so I can fix it ASAP

It had been a tough game against the Terrapins and this game would decide on which team would go to quarter-finals, it was safe to say that both teams wanted to win the game. Both teams had been tied for most of the game, 3-4, Terrapins’s favor. It was obvious the Terrapins’ players were furious and eager to win, they had started playing harshly in the second half of the game, enough for Wymack to choose that the original nine Foxes played while the freshmen were benched unless someone got hurt. Neil had been playing almost a full game, running as fast as he could and his chest burned like hell, but his mind was set in one thing, winning.

“Neil!” Neil heard Kevin yell from across the court. 

Neil turned to where the voice came to see how Kevin was being marked from two players. Kevin stared at Neil’s eye for a second, but it was enough for them to have an agreement on what to do next. Neil eyed the clock, two minutes for the game to finish, then he scanned the court, all of this in a time span of two seconds, and he ran. 

He was about ten yards away from where Kevin was running, so he ran until he was at enough distance to catch any ball Kevin threw to him. And sure enough, Kevin threw the ball with enough force and precision that Neil only had to take about two steps to catch the ball, and he did. As he ran to the goal, the backliner that had been trying to block Neil the whole game, was waiting for him, but he was not as fast as he was. Neil easily zig zagged around the backliner and just as his ten steps were taken, he quickly rebounded the ball to the wall and caught it, giving him ten more steps.

He looked sideways, searching for Kevin and their eyes caught each other. Kevin was further down the court, closer to the goal than Neil was, so in another quick agreement, Neil ran his last ten steps and as his foot touched the ground for the third step, he threw the ball to Kevin, who caught it and ran to the goal. A few seconds later, a buzzer sounded.

Neil glanced quickly at the clock, slowing his pace, thirty seconds left, 4-4, they were tied and would go to extra time. The backliner that had been running behind Neil seemed to have gotten to the same realization as Neil heard a noise that almost sounded like a growl before he was thrown to the ground with enough force that he felt his head rattle as it hit the ground.

“Neil!” He heard someone scream from far, but he felt too dizzy and his mind was too clouded. Seconds later he sounded as quick footsteps reached his crumpled body. He saw a pair of golden eyes examining him quickly before more footsteps came closer. By this point Neil knew what was happening and forced himself into a sitting position. In front of him was Andrew and Abby.

“I’m fi-okay,” he tried to reassure, but was received two scoffed in return for almost using his catchphrase.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Abby replied. “Andrew, dear, could you be so kind and help me get him to the infirmary?”

Andrew didn’t reply but helped Neil stand, and when he saw the grimace that Neil hadn’t been able to sustain at the pain, he murmured a quiet ‘yes’ so Neil could lean on Andrew as they made their way through the court and to the infirmary outside of the court. Andrew helped Neil sit on the bed before they were interrupted by Kevin, who appeared to be breathless.

“Can you still play?”asked Kevin and Neil could see how Andrew was about to say something at Kevin, like threaten him or tell him to shut up, but before he even had the chance to, Neil carefully placed his hand above Andrew’s, not exactly touching, and turned towards Kevin.

“I can still play,” he affirmed Neil with a tiny smile which Kevin replied with one of his own. “Probably not the rest of this game, but I’ll be able to on the next. Just, don’t fuck up.”

Many people didn’t understand Kevin’s reasons, many of them would say he was an exy addict because his line of thought was mostly exy, but Neil knew better. Kevin’s whole life had consisted and centered on exy, most of his life living in the nest, where Riko would abuse him and Jean and force them to play, with or without injuries, unless they were too harsh for it to be impossible for them to step on the court and not faint from the excruciating pain. Neil knew this, knew what was hidden in the exy-related question, what the real question was.  _ Are you hurt badly?  _ Maybe it didn’t sound like it, maybe it sounded as if he only cared about exy, yet Kevin cared about others, cared for their well-being. It didn’t look like it, yet Neil knew that this was true.

Kevin stood for one more second, inspecting Neil as if to find a lie in Neil’s last statement but after the minute passed, he nodded once before turning around and leaving Andrew and Neil alone.

“Junkie,” Andrew deadpanned and Neil laughed.

“You like it.” Neil replied before adding, “Now, could you shut that damn goal and try not to kill any Terrapind?”

Andrew didn’t reply but Neil could see the glint on Andrew’s eyes that meant that he would do it. 

Obviously they won the game and if Kevin might have overstepped and made two goals for Neil, no one other than him needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you did, don't forget to press that button that says "Kudos" and comment what was about this fanfic that you liked. Thanks for reading!


End file.
